fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhinocorn
Rhinocorn The Rhinocorn, the common term for a creature scientifically known as the Unicoro or Shiba Inu Rhinoceros, is an extinct creature that lived during the Shang Du Dynasty. Rhinocorns are documented to have lived from 00000219 B.C.E to as late as 160,000 years ago in the Shang Du Dynasty. Rhinocorns are frequently thought to have a large crystal, or glass like horn in the center of their face. Specialists in the field believe the main function of the horn to be used as a defense mechanism by shining beams of light into the center of potential predators’ eyes and melting their brains. Unlike other rhinoceros, Rhinocorns feed on sparkling plants such as Poinsettias. Identification Rhinocrorns are often mistaken for rhinos or unicorns, give that they have horns, stubby legs, and are light gray. Rhinocorn females were roughly 630 kilograms, while males were slightly smaller with the largest being 580 kilograms, and are typically 18 feet tall. Female Rhinocrons have longer crystal horns are lighter in color compared to males. In contrast to their distant cousin, the rhino, Rhinocorns do not have two horns nor do they have a protruding abdominal. In addition, Rhinocorns have a slightly longer neck and significantly less hair. Diet Rhinocorns hunt for sparkling plants that surround the glycerin pond. The glycerin pond is made up of isopropy, barbadensis, caprylyl, myristrate, and tocoperyl. Rhinocorns also feed on the glitter koi fishes in local ponds. Rhinocorns are ruminants, or mammals with multiple stomachs. They have 5 different stomachs, which include the rusen, rectolyst, opotus, and mapcrost. Each stomach provides a different function to process sparkling plants. Rusen uses their saliva to break down the fiber, protozoa, and hemicellulose. Rectolyst consists of ace acid, proptintic acid, roptin acid, protozo acid, and Clorox acid. Together the Rusen and Rectolyst are known as “Rustlyst”. This process is essential to move the digesta to the main stomach. Opotus extracts the nutrients and allows the transfers of the plant to the reticuloruem, which is located in the mapcorst. Life cycle and habits Rhinocorns are social butterflies living in camps containing queens, minions, seers, masons, pacifists, and the mayor. The queen is in charge and overlooks the camps. She is the only Rhinocorn that could reproduce. Her offspring will take over her position once she passes. Queen Rhinocorns are able to reproduce 200 times every month. Male Rhinocorns reduce their life span by 10 years after every time they reproduce with the Queen Rhinocorn. Male Rhinocorns have a shorter life span than female Rhinocorns by a minimum of 65 years, making female Rhinocorns more reliable to be able to sustain a camp. The minions are the security surrounding the camps to ensure safety and assistance to the camp. The seers collect glitter koi and sparkling plants for storage and day-to-day purposes. The mason teams up with the minions to build shelter as needed. The pacifist communicates with different camps for trades such as defense and supplies. They are also known as the worker class because there are thousands of caves and huts that need to be build at once. The mayor helps the queen build rules and structure for the team. Monica Tran